The credit card is widely used for a payment settlement such as a purchase of an article.
If a card company issuing credit cards requests that a bank pay a bill amount from a payment account of a credit card, and the account balance of the payment account is insufficient for the bill amount, the bank, which is requested by the card company, does not make a debit from the payment account, and returns an error to the card company. In this case, the card company later mails an invoice to a user of the credit card.
Conventionally, a plurality of methods for payment such as an automatic transfer, a payment over a counter of a bank branch, a payment on a bank ATM, a payment over a counter of a shop, and a payment through a WEB site on the Internet are provided to members, and a temporary member can freely select a method for payment by using a bidirectional computer communication network, and also can select an amount of payment each time (see Patent Literature 1, for example). In this case, there is further provided a mechanism which processes a sale to which a clear payment is specified upon a transaction as a clear payment until an end of a month next to the transaction, and automatically includes a balance which has not been paid until then into a revolving balance, thereby allowing a member to control the payment according to an own financial state.